oneshot: ANHELOS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Reescritura de cap.3 de la compilación Pensamientos Ocultos de un Tantei 2005 Songfic. povs Kurama.


**Fic basado en la Serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**De la compilación Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei (CAP3)**

**Creado: Julio 2005**

**Reescritura junio de 2009**

**Categoría: Songfic**

**Canción ANHELOS de GOLEM /Chile/**

**ANHELOS**

**----------- **

**--------------------------------------- **

**POR DARKCRYONIC**

**--------------------- **

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

_**....**_

_**Hundirme en un atardecer  
Bañado en un sueño de carne y de sed  
Saber lo que esperas de mí**_

_**.........**_

La nostalgia de los días suele ceder ante el recuerdo de las veces en que te he visto sonreír. No me equivoco al pensar que soy feliz, más cuando estás a mi lado y conversamos o pasamos largas horas en silencio contemplando el cielo.

No creo en el destino, más cuando recuerdo mi pasado y pienso en el tuyo. No hemos sido bendecidos con una gran vida, pero puedo asegurar que nuestro futuro es el mejor que podríamos imaginar. Más cuando sé que tú estás aquí y yo también.

_**  
......**_

_**Sentir el sabor de la sal  
Cabeza en el suelo y orgullo a mis pies  
Juntando pedazos de Dios**_

_**..........**_

Siempre sonrío al recordar lo mal que nos llevábamos en el pasado. No confiábamos. Bueno, quien lo haría con el recuerdo que tienen de nuestros nombres, pero ahora basta una mirada y pareces saber que quiero... que pienso... que siento...

A veces creo que si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, si nunca hubiéramos hablado o mirado, mi vida sería una más de las miles de vidas comunes...

Les das significado a mi existencia. Sólo un gesto tuyo o una palabra y soy capaz de tocar una estrella, y grabar tu nombre en ella.

Cada minuto, lo atesoro como el último. Cada recuerdo, como si fuera a morir en menos de un segundo y sólo pudiera llevarme la esencia de las cosas que me rodean... y tú me rodeas... y me atas a este mundo… incluso cuando no estás junto a mí.

_**  
.........**_

_**Al mirarte tal vez pueda olvidar  
Un invierno sin fin  
Otro lugar**_

_**................**_

A veces temo que todo sea un sueño, un juego más del maldito destino. Un verme alegre, para que después me hunda en un abismo.

_**...............  
Algo me hace daño al mirarte  
.................**_

No necesito de palabras o expresiones para saber que todo lo que pienso, tú también lo piensas. Me lo dicen tus ojos y tus medias palabras. Me lo dicen las estrellas en medio de las noches frías. Me lo dice el viento que agita mis cabellos mientras observo el firmamento...

Somos y somos aún más, cuando permanecemos juntos, hasta los demás lo dicen y lo hacen notar. Es tan obvio, que da miedo pensar en ello. Es tan simple que no hay que pensarlo mucho. Soy y tú eres conmigo.

_**...............  
Sentir el sabor de la sal  
Cabeza en el suelo y orgullo a mis pies  
Juntando pedazos de Dios**_

_**....................**_

Cuando tú mueras, yo me iré tras de ti. No soy... sin ti. Dejaría de sonreír... Y sé, que si dejo esta vida, tú vendrías tomado a mi mano...

Más de alguno creerá que somos egoístas. Pero el amor no conoce el egoísmo, el amor no conoce los límites, aun en personas como nosotros... aun en almas como las nuestras...

Aunque parecemos fríos, nuestras almas no lo son. Si pudiéramos volar, el sol nos envidiaría. Si pudiésemos nacer de nuevo, el destino se encargaría de juntarnos.

No hay límite para los sueños de mi corazón ni para los pensamientos de mi alma. Soy y soy aún más cuando estas a mi lado. Y nunca terminaré de repetirlo dentro de mí.

_**.........  
Al mirarte tal vez pueda olvidar  
Un invierno sin fin  
Otro lugar**_

_**............**_

A veces temo que todo sea un sueño, un juego más del maldito destino. Un verme alegre, para que después me hunda en un abismo.

_**..........  
Algo me hace daño al mirar**_

_**............**_

Y cuando nuestros pensamientos se pierdan en el recuerdo de las personas, será porque encontramos el significado del latir de nuestros corazones y no tendremos que dudar más. Pero mientras tanto. Me conformaré con estar a tu lado y observar las mismas estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas...

**.....**

**.....**

**.....**

**Fin**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**


End file.
